1. Field
An air conditioner and a method for controlling an air conditioner are disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, an air conditioner including a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger heats or cools an indoor space using a refrigeration cycle. That is, the air conditioner may include a cooler to cool the indoor space, and a heater to hear the indoor space. In addition, the air conditioner may function to both heat and cool.
Such an air conditioner may inject some or a portion of a refrigerant condensed during a cooling or heating operation into a compressor, thereby enhancing efficiency thereof.